


Summer Musings

by VivienneWrites



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Geralt (Henry Cavill), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Late Night Writing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivienneWrites/pseuds/VivienneWrites
Summary: I binged the Witcher in one night, and Henry Cavill is the perfect Geralt. He is currently my fantasy husband. Please don't mind me obsessing over him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be my first time writing smut for public viewing. I'm sorry if it sucks. Feel free to comment and leave tips/suggestions

In the quiet whispers of the evening, Kerrigan lay naked on her stomach, hugging a pillow with crossed arms to her chest. In the middle of summer, the sweltering heat has her refusing to even drape a blanket over her bottom. The windows of the abandoned inn are open, the old, tattered drapes dancing in the gentle breeze. The door opens and Geralt of Rivia steps in, clad only in a towel tied loosely around his waist. His eyes roam her form, from her long hair splayed across her back, down the curve of her bum to her long legs and pointed toes. When she turns her cheek to look at him with a small smile, her hair moves, revealing the long, jagged skin of a scar marring her otherwise smooth back.  
  
They had finished a job a month ago, hunting a noonwraith and banishing it from the nearby town. While dealing with the specter, they had attracted the attention of a vicious gryphon, one that had been terrorizing the nearby farm fields. After beheading the gryphon for another posting, the scent of a fresh kill drew a pack of wild dogs. During all this, Geralt suffered minimal wounds in comparison to Kerrigan, who had endured the gryphon clawing her back before Geralt had taken it down. He had escorted her to the abandoned inn they were occupying, making sure she was alright, before leaving to collect the bounties.  
  
Geralt walks across the room, hearing her soft grunt as she turns her head to follow his movements. He looks back at her, studying his face as he asks, “What troubles you?”  
Kerrigan looks at him for a long moment, “Nothing.”  
  
His brow furrows immediately, “You’ve never lied to me before.”  
  
She tilts her head in a little shrug, “I do not want to concern you.”  
  
He unties the towel, draping it over the back of a chair and turns to her “I would be far less concerned with an uncomfortable truth than a little lie.” He kneels on the bed, his legs on either side of hers. He presses his lips to the base of her spine, slowly kissing his way up, pausing to kiss the length of the scar. She sighs, resting her chin on the pillow and staring at the headboard.  
  
“I cannot help but wonder sometimes why you chose me to be your companion. I am not complaining about your choice, I enjoy our adventures together. I am incredibly fond of you. But I was merely a lonely barmaid when you offered me to join you. I don’t have magic, I’m not a witcher, I am nothing special. It takes me weeks to heal a wound that you would heal in a day. I feel like I slow you down, like I might be a burden on you sometimes.”  
  
Geralt listens to her in silence, holding himself above her body. He cups her hip with one hand and rolls her over tenderly. She looks up at him, a small frown gracing her features. He leans down and presses his lips to hers, moving one leg at a time to be between hers.  
  
“When I first arrived in your town, none of the citizens wanted anything to do with me. They avoided me like the plague, shouted that they didn’t want my kind tainting their town. Every single bar refused me, practically pushing me out their doors as soon as I entered. Your tavern was on the outskirts of the town. It was my last hope to find a room for the night and information I needed.” He brushes her hair off her forehead, studying her face.  
  
“While the patrons in your tavern frowned upon me, you met my eyes with a smile, without a flinch. You didn’t shy away from me when I sat at the bar, nor did you hesitate to provide a drink and all the information you had when I began to interrogate you. When I cornered you after you closed the bar demanding to know where you had received the information you had, you still didn’t cringe. You sternly told me that you had studied the monster yourself, having read every journal or book in your town’s library that could possibly inform you.” He smiles as she tentatively brushes his hair out of his face, searching his eyes for any lies.  
  
“I thought you were either insane or brave. Regardless, I let you go, and you didn’t call for any guards or demand I leave your inn. You brought me a warm meal and told me about the hot spring behind the inn. When I asked you the next morning to point me in the direction you had last seen the creature, your eyes lit up. I could practically taste your desire for adventure. You led me right to it, giving me any and all information about it on the way, trying to be as helpful as possible. You stayed when I went to fight it, claiming you wanted to make sure I was alright.”  
  
She opens her mouth to object, but he lays a hand lightly over her mouth, “I don’t doubt you wanted to make sure I lived, but I also think you stayed to see if you could join the fight. You even stood up for me when we returned to town. The lord tried to refuse payment, but you stood against him to make sure I received my reward. You even went so far as to refuse any part of the reward when he tried to give it to both of us, then still allowed me to rest a few nights at your inn to recover.” He caresses her cheek with his calloused thumb, rumbling “For as little as you may have thought of yourself, you were the bravest person in that town. I knew the lord would come for you after defying him in the town square, so I offered for you to come with me instead. You didn’t hesitate to pack your bags and leave your life behind to travel with a witcher.”  
  
She cups his jaw and pulls him to her, kissing him lovingly. He lays his weight on her, sighing into the kiss as he knots his fingers in her hair. “I fell for you almost immediately after we left that town behind. I have never felt as if you are a burden, and I never will.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut for public viewing. I am sorry if it's horrible.

Kerrigan moans as he kisses her hungrily, his fingers ghosting down her side to massage her hip. Her arms snake around his neck, fingers burying in his hair and massaging his scalp as he leaves her breathless. His lips move down to her slender neck as she presses her chest up to his.  
  
She drags her nails down his back, hooking her knees over his hips. His piercing orange eyes catch hers as he strokes himself, teasing her by gliding his swollen head between her lips. She throws her head back and grits her teeth as he snaps his hips forward, burying himself in her depths. He leans up on his hands, intertwining his fingers with hers as he sets a fast pace. She looks up at him, biting her lip and moaning in time with his growls.  
  
“And what a beautiful beast you are, my love.” He bends down, catching a hard nipple lightly between his teeth.  
  
“You’ll be the death of me, Geralt,” she gasps, back arching off the mattress, “but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
  
He smirks, kissing her sternum before swirling his devilish tongue around her other nipple. He looks up through his eyelashes, practically purring, “Nor would I, my star.” He leans up to kiss her, biting her lip.  
  
He releases one of her hands, sliding his palm down her stomach to roll her clit under his thumb. She rolls her hips up to meet his, cupping his cheek and whimpering at his ministrations. He pulls back when he feels her start to twitch beneath him, causing her to whine at the loss of his warmth. He lays beside her and she rolls to straddle him, sliding him back home and setting her own pace.  
  
Geralt grins, crossing his arms behind his head languidly. She glares at him and he chuckles lightly, “Look at you, precious woman. So fearless, not even hesitating to get what you want from me.” She shudders, his voice igniting her desire. He sits up, pulling himself back to rest against the headboard. With one rough hand, he traces her lip with his thumb, biting his lip when she curls her tongue around it, luring it into her warm mouth. The other strokes her hip, sliding around to her lower back. He watches her hips move before suddenly spanking her hard. She clenches her jaw around his finger, causing him to snicker.  
  
He soothes the reddening skin, eyes meeting hers. His fingers dance over the curve of her hip before returning to their previous position, stroking her clit with feather light touches. When her rhythm stutters, he leers. She releases his thumb to kiss him greedily, letting him swallow her wails as she cums. Geralt lets her ride out her pleasure before lifting her off him. He moves to sit on the edge of the bed, facing a mirror before pulling her on to his lap, her back pressed to his chest.  
  
Kerrigan watches through their reflection as he buries himself back in her, pressing his lips to her shoulder. His eyes catch hers in the mirror and he winks, knowing how much she loves to watch him claim her. He wraps one arm under her ribs, holding her tightly to him as he pulses his hips up into hers. He moves her hair to the side, growling in her ear “As I am yours, you are equally mine.” He bites her neck, sucking the delicate skin to leave a dark bruise. He grunts with effort, practically snarling in her ear as he finally cums, his free hand momentarily gripping her throat.  
  
They both pant hard, catching their breaths as he lays back, pulling her back with him. She turns her head to kiss him fiercely. When they separate for air, she rises off him, blushing at the stickiness between her thighs. He positions himself properly on the bed, draping an arm around her shoulders after she lays against his side, cuddling up to him. Soon enough, her light snores indicate her restful sleep, and Geralt smiles as he drifts off after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love Geralt. I might write more for him in the future. I don't know yet.


End file.
